


BCMF合輯

by Winglame



Category: BCMFs
Genre: Bottom Martin, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26645983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winglame/pseuds/Winglame
Summary: 這裡專放BCMF文，就是我不知道該打什麼名字，也不是什麼設定，大部分都是爽文。
Relationships: Benedict Cumberbatch (Characters)/Martin Freeman (Characters)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

彼得的內心此時被焦慮和興奮所佔領，他被赫克托命令坐在沙發上，而且要保持安靜，不能發出任何一點噪音，直到對方準備好的臥室裡出來。儘管赫克托當時的語氣帶著不可忤逆性，兩眼直瞪著眼前又要因為性欲而沖昏頭的男人，不過彼得始終認為對方的一舉一動對自己來說都是上好的引誘。

“你在這裡好好坐著。”赫克托按住他的肩膀，手掌輕輕拍撫眼前的人，他望進彼得的眼裡，“我會去臥室準備，而你在這期間內不可以喊我，問我，當然也不可以找我。明白嗎？”赫克托語畢的同時將手往上移去，他的手指輕撫過彼得的嘴唇，一切的動作都顯得不經意，但是赫克托的臉上卻始終掛著笑容。

“你笑起來真好看。”彼得忍不住稱讚道。不過這個行為卻引來了對方不屑的皺眉。

“閉嘴。”

赫克托輕哼，隨後頭也不甩的直徑往臥室走去，留下彼得一個人在沙發上乾巴巴的等候著。

彼得仍然無法壓抑自己內心的那股衝動，Alpha的本能再刺激他，他猜不到赫克托到底在臥室裡準備什麼，不過他只知道現在自己急需要對方的愛撫跟親吻。

赫克托的氣味在懷上小孩之後產生了不少的變化，原本的訊息素變得柔和許多，整個樣貌也在為了生產而漸漸發生改變，他變得比以前更像一個Omega，不過這也是赫克托不滿的原因。他的胸部跟肚腩都在漲大，這對孩子的培育來說是件好事，嬰兒會需要一個溫暖，合適的母體，但是這些對赫克托來說都成為了累贅。

他變得不能出門，連在家中的走動都有些障礙，一開始彼得－－身為小孩的父親，自己Omega的綁定Alpha，一定得幫助對方度過這段難熬的期間，何況赫克托本身就極其厭惡地長時間待在一個地方，更別提家裡了。

“我就知道跟你結合沒有好事……”

彼得當時已經習慣這種話了，他知道赫克托說的都是氣話，甚至會在對方的心情被懷孕搞到抑鬱的時候想盡辦法逗他開心。“我想要喝酒。”赫克托偶爾會提出這個要求，彼得也只能拿家中最小的杯子給赫克托倒上一半，然後在內心裡說服自己小酌紅酒對身心健康有益。

“我想要啤酒，大罐的那種。”赫克托會眨著眼睛希望自己的Alpha也能滿足自己的心願，但這個提議彼得是絕對不可能會答應的。

“我好恨你。”赫克托會這麼反擊彼得的拒絕，然而後者只是當作沒聽見的聳聳肩，然後從臥室裡拿出毯子給陷入沉睡的赫克托蓋上。孕婦，突然睡著可能都是常態了。

後來赫克托似乎已經習慣這種生活了，只是他也拒絕任何與彼得非必要的往來，雖然他成天都在家裡，不過他依舊能在這麼小的空間中把彼得當成空氣，後者其實也清楚，赫克托這行為只是在把氣發洩在自己身上而已。

日子還是得過，彼得還是十分期待看到自己的女兒出生，他總是幻想她會有一雙和赫克托一樣好看的眼睛，甚至是笑容，那麼這個家就會多出一個小天使出來。

他在上班的時候偶爾會接收到來自那些和藹女士的關心，她們都認為彼得會是個很好的父親，即使他現在看著有些憔悴，但是在他內心他明白，赫克托才是最辛苦的那個人。

就在他今天回家的時候，他發現赫克托並沒有像往常一樣把自己當空氣，而是很意外的給他一個吻。彼得當下都有些困惑，只是在他聞到赫克托身上的氣味比以往更強烈之後，便發覺對方的發情期已經到來了。

赫克托最後終於從臥室裡出來，他換上了一件浴袍，手上似乎緊緊握著什麼，然後朝著彼得走來。彼得一直保持著安靜，他甚至不去細問過多，只等著赫克托將手上的東西秀出－－一瓶潤滑劑跟跳蛋，還有一根細長的棒狀物。赫克托的步伐有些沉重，他停在了彼得的面前，接著要對方幫自己擴張。

彼得聽話的照做，他拿過赫克托手上那瓶潤滑，倒了一點在手心上，等搓熱之後才將手指放入對方的體內，很溫柔的淺幅度抽插，他不想驚動到母女兩人。赫克托將上半身倚靠在了彼得的身上，他有些燥熱的撥開了礙事的浴袍，漲大的胸部就這麼跳出，呈現在彼得的面前。

“舔我。”赫克托命令道，即使他現在已經失去了剛才的威嚴性了，聲音聽起來軟綿綿的，不過彼得仍然很積極的把眼前的奶球塞入自己的嘴裡。

“叫你舔……不是咬……你這個蠢貨。”赫克托難耐的抱怨著，彼得入迷的侍奉著對方，已經不在乎赫克托在說什麼了，他手指抽插的越來越快速，感覺赫克托的穴口已經被自己按摩的又暖又濕。最後赫克托已經不敵的高潮了一次，他渾身發抖的呻吟著要彼得退出他的身體，並且將那個粉色的跳蛋淋上潤滑劑，直接往自己的體內塞去。

他接下來要做什麼呢？彼得在內心疑問道，赫克托甚至自己打開跳蛋的開關，小東西發出的嗡嗡聲在此時顯得十分煽情，赫克托跪在了彼得的腳邊，拉開對方的褲子，開始套弄起彼得早已勃起的Alpha陰莖。

彼得也開始粗喘起來，他已經忘了上一次赫克托給自己做手活是什麼時候的事情了，對方的手上殘留著潤滑，一下子就把彼得的陰莖弄得濕滑，赫克托的力道時重時輕，偶爾甚至會慵懶地蹭過自己的下巴，彼得屏住自己的呼吸，享受著赫克托手心的柔軟。

赫克托在感覺手裡的傢伙變得不能再硬之後，便抽出了那根銀色的棒子，他低下頭來將陰莖拍打在自己的臉上，場面看上去淫亂極了，赫克托的臉頰被弄得也濕糊糊的。

“你太大了……”赫克托像是在抱怨那般的說道，“這麼大又這麼熱……”

“你想要做什麼？”彼得內心突然有些不安，他看著自己的Omega露出孩子般天真的壞笑，接著看著對方伸出舌頭逗弄著他龜頭上的馬眼，用著舌尖細細股搗那個小孔。

“不能問我問題，彼得。”赫克托將嘴移開了彼得的陰莖，接著將手中那根細長的棒狀物對準了對方的馬眼，一點一點的刺入。

“什麼……！”彼得頓時被下身傳來的痛感侵襲，而赫克托則是一邊進行手上的虐待行為，一邊安慰似的親吻著陰莖上的青筋，像是一隻狡猾的黑貓。彼得感覺自己就要從沙發上跳起，這種感覺太過詭異，痛感一直在加深，但是這卻沒有遏止他的快感，反而因為那些親吻，他的陰莖都還能直挺挺的立起。

赫克托最後將銀棒刺入的只剩下一截裸露在外，彼得咬緊牙關的盯著自己的陰莖，手感覺都要扣穿沙發的皮革，但是赫克托卻不疾不徐的用手開始擼動起對方。

“赫克托……”彼得叫了一下對方的名字，結果卻得來了對方加重力道的擼動，他一下子疼的叫了出來，赫克托臉上的笑意絲毫沒有減少，甚至開始用一種親暱的口吻安慰著眼前要崩潰的Alpha。

“你能忍的，彼得。”赫克托說道，他伸出另外一隻手撫弄起陰莖下面的囊袋，“只要你願意忍下去，我就會更愛你的……”

彼得發著汗聽著赫克托像是在胡言亂語，他只能點點頭，卻一句話也說不出來，赫克托每次套弄都讓他在疼痛以及快感之間來回拉扯，他甚至開始擔心這種玩法會造成傷害，希望赫克托能夠溫柔的將那根棒子抽出，而他甚至可以不奢求一個親吻。

“你想要我親你對吧，就像我以前一直都會做的。”赫克托似乎看穿了他的心思，沒錯，他的確想要，但不是以這個方式。

“那就忍下去，為了我……”赫克托的話也變得有些模糊不清，他體內的跳蛋也盡責的不停在取悅這副身體的主人，但是彼得十分希望他能夠執行這項任務，而不是像這個樣子，由對方在苦盡心思怎麼殘害自己的Alpha。

赫克托將他的陰莖放進了自己的嘴里，他晉升到了口交，不過彼得卻沒為此感到特別開心，這反而加劇了他想要射精的慾望，赫克托的口腔簡直跟穴口沒什麼兩樣，溫暖且潮濕，不過最令人感到致命的無疑是那靈活的舌頭。

彼得想要投降了，他的腳趾也都緊縮在了一起，陰莖在赫克托的口腔中劇烈抖動，他想著這次高潮一定比以往都要來得漫長且艱辛。赫克托最後也放過了他，極大可能是自己也要迎來今晚第二個高潮了。

赫克托抽出了那根束縛著彼得的棒子，結果還沒來得及躲開，就被對方猛烈射出來的精液糊了臉，就連自己灿金色的頭髮也被弄髒了。他用嘴堵住了還沒停下的陰莖，將剩下的精水全送入了自己的嘴裡。

不過他沒有吞下去，而是吐在了自己的手裡，甚至不忘送一個眼刀給直勾勾看著的彼得。

“怎麼？你想要讓你女兒也吃到這玩意兒嗎？”

彼得沒有回覆，他感覺到自己酸痛的腿，不過卻完全沒有其他的想法，而是在赫克托不經意之下攬上了對方的腰，和他深深的吻在了一塊。

“我還是很氣你。”

“我知道，我知道。”

end.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 這是給我女神細胞胞的生賀！！！！！！

他們兩人之間並沒有說太多的話，就跟那天相遇一樣，亞瑟再度把這個迷一樣的男人從雨中帶進門，只不過對方這次的模樣還算體面，頭髮跟衣服也只是被雨淋濕了而已。外頭打著雷，雨似乎下得很大，亞瑟沒有問任何問題，他墊起腳尖用肩膀上的毛巾擦拭著對方身上的水滴，動作十分輕柔，就像對待一個小孩那般。

男人叫做可汗，亞瑟還記得這個名字，也記得對方那雙冷冽的雙眼。

在他第一次與對方對視的時候，亞瑟幾乎快要哭出來了，他當時很害怕，雨水入侵了他的眼中，他那次忘了帶傘，急忙地想要衝回店裡，他不知道自己看到了什麼，也不知道到底發生了什麼。雨水把他的腳給困住了，他忘記要逃開，結果一把被男人握住了肩膀。正當亞瑟以為對方要攻擊自己的時候，他才發現對方已經在自己的面前昏了過去。

他受傷了，而且不是輕傷。亞瑟簡直都要佩服起自己當時的勇氣，他竟然把一個陌生人帶回了自己的店裡－這有可能是因為他體內的Omega本能作祟，他無法漠視一個需要幫助的人－他給對方止血、上藥。過沒多久對方便甦醒了過來，當那雙眼睛再度睜開的時候，亞瑟又被嚇到了一次，他整個人跌坐在了地上，什麼話也不敢說，拿著藥布的手在不停顫抖著。

“謝謝。”那個名為可汗的男人緩緩說道。

亞瑟從對方身上聞出他是一位Alpha，而且還沒結合過，就跟自己一樣。可汗似乎沒有著急地想離開亞瑟的麵包店，他看出來亞瑟是住在這個地方的，不過他也什麼都沒有問，而是直勾勾地看著幫助自己的亞瑟，直到後者有些尷尬地開口問一些無關緊要、十分愚蠢的問題：“你餓了嗎？”

可汗點了點頭，隨後便得到了亞瑟從烤箱裡拿出得麵包跟一杯牛奶。

他看出來亞瑟是一位Omega，而且還沒跟別人結合，就跟自己一樣。

可汗在吃掉手上的東西之後便安靜地待在原地，亞瑟的住所因為烤箱的關係有股熱烘烘的感覺，對方的身上也散發出一種酵母和奶製品的香味，可汗不確定這是不是就是對方身上的訊息素，不過他覺得這味道有種安心的感覺。

“你餓了嗎？”亞瑟依舊問著和上次一樣的問題，可汗也點了點頭，前者便熟練地將麵包和牛奶準備好。就跟普通人一樣，沒有與他人結合過的AO本身就會互相吸引著彼此，亞瑟在麵檯上看著可汗吃完東西之後便覺得有些口乾舌燥。

“你願意留下來嗎……？”亞瑟沒意識到自己的臉已經紅了，他眨著眼睛掩飾自己的渴望。可汗看起來比自己年輕，比自己高大，要是兩人是在白天碰面，那些經常來光顧的年輕Omega一定會情不自禁地想去和他搭訕。亞瑟已經好久沒有跟Alpha單獨同處一個屋簷下了，自從與自己的前夫分離，他就一直過著獨居的生活，將自己家變成小麵包坊來維持生活所需。

亞瑟不希望自己變成因為長期缺乏性生活而對性愛異常飢渴的Omega，但是本能就是無法抵抗的一種天性，隨著他年紀增長，一次次的發情期就變得越來強烈，就像是在懲罰他還沒與Alpha綁定。

亞瑟在某些晚上會因為發情期而難受地哭出來，他嘗試入眠，卻總是以失敗收尾。他會用手指取悅自己，但是近期他發現自己的身體已經無法輕易被滿足了，他需要更大更熱的東西來達到高潮。

“因……因為外面還在下雨，所以我……我想你也許可以等到明天再走？”亞瑟有些尷尬地補充說道，他將自己肩膀上的毛巾取下來，裝忙的不停擦拭自己的手，他不想讓自己聽起來有其他企圖－即使他就是有。

不過出乎他意外的是眼前的男人接受了他的邀請，甚至在亞瑟因為害羞得抬不起頭來的時候，慢慢走向了他，給他一個感謝的親吻。

亞瑟是個很單純的人，可汗看著對方的眼中閃過震驚跟不安，他很輕易地就能看穿亞瑟，對方因為親吻而捂住了臉，但是這個並沒有阻止可汗進行下一波的攻勢，他將亞瑟壓在了桌上，接著撥開他的手，狠狠咬住了他的唇。

“想在這裡做？”可汗在亞瑟的耳邊問道，後者感覺對方的聲音像是在自己的耳邊築巢一樣，輕柔但是很低沉。亞瑟推桑著他，他在空隙之間聽到了雨聲以及自己的喘息，他扯著可汗的衣服，在彼此中緩緩開口：“去我房裡。”

亞瑟跨坐在可汗的身上，前者被情慾沖昏頭之後便忘記了其他情緒，他的臉仍然很紅，身體也在微微發抖，不過這些都沒有讓亞瑟停下，反而讓他咬緊了嘴唇，一股腦地想趕快品嚐到眼前Alpha的陰莖。可汗也在幫他脫去他身上的衣服，他一邊安撫著亞瑟的背，一邊細吻對方緊繃的身軀，不過亞瑟卻突然地哭了起來，

可汗默默嘆了一口氣，便轉身將亞瑟壓在自己身下，然後向對方說自己會負責這一切，他可以只顧著享受就好。亞瑟埋在枕頭裡，他仍在啜泣，但還是點點頭，告訴可汗做什麼都可以。可汗將亞瑟的衣服通通脫去之後，便在對方身上看到大大小小的傷痕，他皺起了眉頭，並詢問了對方這些傷是怎麼來的。

“我的前任……”亞瑟的聲音很微弱，可汗瞬間感覺自己的心臟有股被割開的詭異感，於是他沒有讓亞瑟繼續回憶從前，而是緊貼著他的身體，試圖將自己勃起的陰莖插入對方的屁股裡。“你沒有潤滑……”亞瑟出聲提醒道，他的聲音被枕頭過濾掉了大半，聽起來軟綿綿的毫無說服力。可汗露出了淺淺的笑容，他覺得亞瑟就像一隻慵懶的貓，以為撒嬌就能得到好處。他吻了吻亞瑟的耳朵，告訴他不能對一個沒認識多久的Alpha輕易放下戒心。

“而且你說我可以對你做任何事情。”

亞瑟聽到這話之後在枕頭裡發出不滿的嘟囔聲，他配合著對方將自己的屁股抬高，一下子便感覺到被異物入侵體內的痛感。亞瑟吃痛地叫了一聲，不過他沒有因此退縮，而是保持同樣姿勢的迎合可汗的抽插，即使他已經流淚流到有些頭疼了。

痛覺並沒有持續很久，亞瑟的Omega身體會因為性事而產生潤滑，在對方的龜頭插入到一定深度之後亞瑟便覺得鬆了一口氣，畢竟只要度過前面艱難的部份，後面便能一勞永逸。可汗配合著亞瑟的呼吸抽插，即使他對亞瑟開了玩笑，但是他其實根本不願去傷害到對方，很大原因是因為他不想看到對方難受的樣子，再來就是他不希望自己的床伴一直哭。

他抱起亞瑟的一隻腿，將他從床上撐了起來，並且開始加快速度，他體內的Alpha本能也在緩緩佔據他的腦袋，不停誘惑著他要把亞瑟變成自己的Omega，標記他，使他受孕。亞瑟因為這個姿勢再度哭了起來，他感覺到自己的穴口在一次次的接納對方的刺入跟拔出，逐漸變成陰莖的形狀，與Alpha契合。

他太久沒做了，久違的快感讓他哭得厲害，他如果再不知羞恥一點，可能就會一邊像個婊子一樣哭，一邊瘋狂讚美在他體內瘋狂抽動的陰莖是這麼美好、熾熱。

亞瑟很快的就達到了今晚的第一次高潮，他缺乏照顧的陰莖向床墊微微吐出了稀薄的精水，也把身體內的陰莖榨出了濃厚的精液，可汗不敵對方在高潮時瘋狂收縮的腸道，一下子就射在了亞瑟的身體裡，不過因為沒操入生殖腔裡，所以這就只是一般的高潮，他並沒有成結將對方結住。

可汗覺得做到這裡就夠了，亞瑟可能無法承受太多，他是一個傷痕累累的Omega，不應該玩的太超過。可汗在退出對方身體之後想去拿毛巾給亞瑟擦拭身體，卻在準備離開的時候被亞瑟拉住了手。

“拜託……”亞瑟從嘴中吐出了懇求，他面對可汗的把自己的大腿撐開，伸手抽插自己滿是對方精液的穴口，將大量的精液塞回自己的體內，甚至撫摸著自己酸軟下去的陰莖，準備再來一次，“你還沒有……成結……”

“你需要休息，亞瑟。”可汗的表情看上去比先前嚴肅許多，他想打消對方的念頭，但是亞瑟此時又再度露出那副要哭的表情。可汗無奈地看著他，最後坐回了床上，再度將自己的陰莖放回對方的身體裡。沒辦法，會哭的小孩有糖吃。

他用傳教士的姿勢操著亞瑟，兩隻手固定著亞瑟的腿，用陰莖刺開對方的生殖腔，用著比較輕柔的速度跟力道去操對方，亞瑟的眼神再度迷離，他用手環住可汗的脖子，迫切地想得到一個濕熱的親吻，於是伸出舌頭舔了舔對方的唇角。

他輕咬著對方的厚唇，亞瑟已經不在乎自己是否看起來像個蕩婦了，或許他就是了，只是因為性愛的感覺太好，所以他也把羞恥心這東西拋到了九霄雲外。

可汗抵著對方的紅色腦袋將吻一路往下，把對方凸起的奶頭也吻了一遍，甚至將那柔軟的奶球放入自己的嘴中，亞瑟的身體非常適合孕育孩子，生殖腔裡頭是這麼潮濕且溫熱，要是以後懷孕了，胸部也會流淌著甜美的奶水。

他在亞瑟的胸上留下咬痕，接著用手指玩弄對方被自己弄得腫脹發紅的奶頭，抱著對方圓潤的身軀，將陰莖狠狠刺入又拔出。亞瑟伸手按住可汗的大腿，用腳纏住對方的腰，仰頭呻吟著。

最後，可汗在亞瑟的體內成結，大量的精液灌滿了亞瑟的生殖腔，後者在快感中尖叫，也把精液吐在了兩人的小腹上。

亞瑟的屁股都是精液，粘糊成了一片，而因為成結的關係，可汗也沒法起身去拿東西清潔對方，只能保持著相同的姿勢與對方躺平，好讓亞瑟能感覺舒服一些。

亞瑟又想要親吻了，他像是一隻得到滿足的貓咪不停親著可汗的臉，又把頭倚靠在對方懷裡。

“雨停了。”可汗在對方快要睡著之前說道，不過亞瑟其實根本不睏，他只是閉著眼，微微點了點頭，並且握住了可汗的手。

end


End file.
